Missing You
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: They've been apart for a year, and Santana's really missing Rachel.


_**LbN: Written for Pezberry Week on Tumblr- prompt: Celebrity Couple. xPosted to Tumblr. **_

Santana wiped a tear away and ticked off another box on the calendar. She'd been an emotional wreck for the past three days, and absolutely everyone knew better than to call her on it.

By some sort of cosmic trickery, she and Rachel hadn't seen each other for a year. An entire. Fucking. Year. She'd been filming in Canada and Europe for a new sci-fi TV series, and Rachel had been recording and touring. And because the gods hated them, they hadn't even been able to go to award shows together. It sucked. And the media hadn't helped by constantly feeding the public rumors that the two had split. So Santana, already in a bad mood from Rachel withdrawals, had to correct them on every interview she went on.

Rachel, for her part, had been blowing up Twitter and Tumblr making sure the fans had enough sappy photos and messages from them to squeal over.

Still, there were nights when one or the other (hell, sometimes both) would call crying. It was hard being a celebrity power couple and never seeing your significant other.

"Kenan!" she called. She smiled as her manager peeked into her dressing room. "After this interview, I want In and Out Burger. Go with me?"

"Of course. I never say no to Animal Style fries. You're on in thirty, babe."

"Thanks."

* * *

"All set?"

"Yes, thank you, Ethan," Rachel said smiling.

"Don't worry," he said. "You've done a million of these interviews. It's going to be fine."

"This one's special."

He smiled at her. "I know. Just try to save the waterworks until you're backstage again."

Rachel laughed and turned forward so the makeup artist could finish up.

"I'll go make sure everything is ready," Ethan said. "Just chill here until I come to get you."

* * *

"So, Santana, tell us about your new TV show!" Joy Behar said.

"It's called Starling," she said, smiling, "and we're all really excited for it. It's about a group of different alien races that are wandering through the galaxy, adding to their crew. Like a big traveling family."

"This is a bit different from normal shows, though," Elizabeth said. "In that you shot the entire series at once."

"Right—it's basically a miniseries. Very compact. It's only a season long, and yes, we shot everything in a year."

"That must have been grueling," Whoopi said.

"Definitely. But the cast and crew were great, and lots of fun."

"So what else can you tell us about the plot? And your character…?"

"Basically, my character was inducted into the family at a young age. She was a teenage runaway. I'm a water being, so I was dying when they found me, because I'd run to an earth based planet. Her storyline mostly consists of a kind of…moral conundrum, I guess you can call it. She's seen a lot of different leaders of the family, and doesn't get along well with this current one. And she thinks the newest children brought into the family were kidnapped, so she's kind of playing detective to figure some stuff out."

"Wow! Well that sounds awesome!" Sherri said. "I'll definitely be watching."

"This has been a big year for your girlfriend too, right?" Joy asked.

"Yeah! She's been so busy. Most of our fans know this, but we actually haven't seen each other in a year."

"No way!"

"Really. It's been really hard, but things are slowing down. I'm here already, and she's coming home tomorrow. I'm so excited. My poor crew is probably more excited than I am, actually. I've been horrible."

The audience laughed indulgently.

"Well, Santana," Whoopi said. "You know we absolutely love the two of you, and we love having you on the show. So we thought we'd give you a little surprise this time."

"Oh goodness…." Santana said, suddenly nervous.

"Everyone, please welcome Rachel Berry!"

Santana's head snapped to the side and her mouth dropped open.

Rachel walked out, absolutely beaming as the audience stood and cheered.

Santana met her at the edge of the stage and didn't let go until Sherri called for a commercial break. "I missed you."

* * *

The next day, neither manager was particularly surprised to find that the girls weren't answering their cell phones.

The ladies of The View all received roses with a note attached that said "Best surprise ever. Thanks! Xoxo- S."

Santana's crew (manager, PA, etc.) got cupcakes from Rachel, thanking them for taking care of her lady.

Rachel's crew (manager, music specialist, etc.) got bottles of Ciroq from Santana, thanking them for pulling off that surprise.

Pezberry fans broke Twitter and Tumblr after Santana tweeted a picture of Rachel asleep (with sex hair and pretty obviously naked under the blanket), with the caption "Glad to have my baby back."

"You're going to get shit for that tomorrow," Rachel said, smirking.

Santana kissed her cheek and stole a couple of fries from her plate. "Worth it."


End file.
